


I got you

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Day 8, Dead David "Dave" Katz, Gen, Isolation, Kid Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Mausoleum, Pre-Canon, Sorta established relationship?, Where did everybody go?, Whumptober, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Klaus couldn’t remember how long ago he was tossed in the mausoleum that night. He just knew that he was there for the whole night.He supposed he deserved it though, he spoke at dinner. He couldn’t help it, weed made him chatty. But dear old Daddy Hargreeves decided that it was proper punishment for Klaus’s self medication.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I got you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober Day 8, Where Did Everybody Go?
> 
> SO I've read other fics where little Klaus sees the soldiers he fought with as ghosts, and those are Top Tier, so I thought I'd take a crack at it. What better time then this wonderfully whumpy month?
> 
> As usual, I hope you enjoy!

Klaus couldn’t remember how long ago he was tossed in the mausoleum that night. He just knew that he was there for the whole night. 

He just knew that no matter how loud he’d scream, no one would come. No one except for the worse spirits, the ones with the worst wounds and loudest voices. 

Klaus knew that he’d be alone, and that his father (if he could call him that) would be even more disappointed in him if he was still crying by the morning. 

He supposed he deserved it though, he spoke at dinner. He couldn’t help it, weed made him chatty. But dear old Daddy Hargreeves decided that a  _ whole night _ was punishment for Klaus’s self medication. 

Klaus stopped screaming, but his small twelve year old hands were still over his ears. He could still hear the corpses screaming at him. 

Klaus was so exhausted from the day's  _ activities _ \- the extra hours of training tossed with the academics - that he actually fell asleep in the mausoleum. That hasn’t happened in a few months, though he hasn’t been in there for a  _ full night _ for a while.

He woke to goosebumps, a sure sign that there was a ghost very close. Klaus didn’t dare open up his eyes, even with his curiosity peaked. It was quiet, for once. 

“Hey, you okay, Spook?” Spook, a nickname only army ghosts call him. But this voice, it wasn’t familiar. It wasn’t Daniel, or Tommy, or even Chaz. This guy was new. 

Klaus opened his eyes a little, just a peek, and slightly lowered his hands. He was met with the best blue eyes, ones that looked like the sapphires they just defended on their last mission at a jewelry store. 

The man gave Klaus the  _ best _ smile he’s ever seen, and shuffled so he was sitting with Klaus. He was dressed in a green vest and cargo pants, obviously military. He also had a gunshot wound oozing from his chest. The man extended his hand to Klaus, who recoiled at the movement. 

“Ah, sorry. I’m Dave.” He said, seemingly okay with Klaus tucking himself more into the corner. This ghost, Dave, was different. He was able to keep the other corpses at bay. 

“Hi.” Klaus rasped, his voice sore from the screaming and crying he  _ surely _ remembers from this night. Dave keeps smiling, cutting this little corner out with light instead of  _ something else _ . 

“Hey,” Dave said, head turning at the creak of the door opening and a shadow of Reginald Hargreeves on the ground. Klaus could tell it was morning. 

“Number Four. Have you thought about what you’d done?” 

“Let me go.” Klaus whimpered. Dave winced, because even though he doesn’t usually go to Klaus with the others, he still cares.  _ God knows he still cares.  _

“Two more hours.” The door slammed shut. Klaus winced and put his hands back, as Dave stood, ready to defend. 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” 


End file.
